The Darkness We Bleeb
by ocmanda
Summary: With Stiles, a spark, fueling the nemeton it starts to grow into its former glory. Supernatural creatures flock to Beacon Hills wanting a taste of whats inside, but something darker and hungry waits to be released. Stiles grows colder ever day, and Deaton is trying desperately to ward off the tree and save him. Can Derek help save the man he left decaying?


Deaton quickly braided the three earth metals together into a thick inch rope. His hands bled as the raw material sliced into his palms and fingers. Not only was he braiding gold, iron, and nickel, but he was also lacing in other natural herbs, like wolfsbane, mistletoe, and ginger. He had bathed the metals in sunlight and moonlight. He was even adding his blood. He needed this all to make the strongest shield ever created. He needed to protect the nemeton_._

He could already sense the supernatural creatures getting closer and closer to the town. They wanted that power more than anything, and nothing was going to stand in their way.

He knew it was a major mistake allowing Stiles to sacrifice himself for his father. The other two barely gave a spark the dead stump, but Stiles… he gave the tree life again. Even as Deaton chants and braids he could feel the tree growing. Adding the circle had potential to back fire, but he couldn't allow the creatures coming to suck the magic out, not again.

However, he had to let stiles sacrifice himself otherwise the plan never would have worked. Scott and Alison would have only been able to find their parents, but without stiles they never would have been able to live. That was the point of the sacrifice. Once they reached the tree they should have been killed. However, stiles… His spark saved them. The tree valued his life over collecting its debt it was owed. Now it can feed off of him. Now the tree can grow and flourish into what it once was, a beacon of pure power.

The nemeton used to be the center of the largest supernatural town. Everyone lived and celebrated that tree, but when the witch burnings started… that tree was used to hang and shackle supernatural creatures. So many deaths happened there. It was rumored that the wood from the nemeton could kill and that creatures souls were stuck inside, and so it was cut down.

Sometime after hunters started using the stump for burnings and decapitations. As their blood stained the tree it turned dark. With so many of its beloved caretakers being killed upon it, the nemeton became twisted. It grew angry. Thus it became dangerous. The _nemeton _was no longer a sign for peace and festivals, but a way to draw power into your soul. However, there was a catch, the power could only be used by the darkest of souls and only for revenge.

Deaton already knew several supernatural creatures had tried harvesting the power in the tree, but it wasn't ready. The tree knew better now. It knew better than to allow people to take from it when they had no intention of allowing it to fully grow to its potential. It was waiting and feeding off of the poor boy. Only when the tree was to its fullest glory would it allow anyone to finally taste its real power.

As Deaton laid his circle the creatures started to arrive; Werewolves, Windegos, Fairys, Vampires, Mermaids, Hell Hounds, Dark Unicorns, Witches, Succubus, Incubus, and so many more that they circled him. However, to his utter surprise, Stiles was there hiding in the shadows, as was Lydia.

He sat politely on the stump and looked upon the creatures of the world. He could and would wait this out. He would be no help to anyone dead and he rather like his life.

It was Peter, to Deaton's utter lack of surprise that stepped to the line and glared openly. Deaton knew Peter would be the angriest out of them all for being cut off from the Nemeton, considering he had been conditioning the tree to regain power since he was a teen. Paige had not been the first death he situated at the tree and Jennifer's had not been the last. In fact, it was his connection to the tree and allowed him to come back.

Deaton had warned Derek of accepting Peter back into the pack. Peter had always been twisted and insane. Deaton blamed it on the fact that Peter had been born on the nemeton. It was a half stunted way of infusing life and goodness into the tree, but it didn't work, obviously.


End file.
